A Silver Lining
by LolitaDegrassi
Summary: After Maya breaks up with Cam, he decides to get help for himself. As he goes through his daily steps to feel better becomes friends with the most unlikely person he'd see in therapy.


**Hi so I saw the movie 'Silver Linings Playbook' and I just loved it and that's where I got the idea for this story. I also saw the new Degrassi promo and I hope Cam doesn't die like others are saying!**

**I don't own Degrassi**

**Summary: After Maya breaks up with Cam, he decides to get help for himself. As he goes through his daily steps to feel better becomes friends with the most unlikely person he'd see in therapy.**

**Cam's POV**

"So Campbell, how has your week been so far?" Dr. Louis asked me while writing down in her black book

"Alright I guess, I've tried to talk to Maya for the past week but she wants nothing to do with me but I'm trying, I'm really trying Doc." I told the doctor who just gave me a look

"Cambell the whole reason you started to come to therepy was to help you with your problems, and Maya is a part of the problem. You can't keep going back to her or else you'll get worse."

"Maya isn't the problem! I know she isn't! It's just the pressure of being a big man in high school!"

"It's also the pressure of the perfect boyfriend to Maya. You have to let Maya go Campbell and if you do love her, you'd let her go." Dr. Louis told me with the look of concern in her eyes "Campbell has Maya ever betrayed you in a way that made you feel more afraid of your well being?" she asked me

"Well there was this one time… she kissed another boy but she said it was nothing and she didn't love him or anything." I retold the time Maya kissed Zig, I wanted to give Zig another black eye again

"Are you sure? Because this boy—"

"Zig. Zig Novak." I cut off Dr. Louis

"I don't need his name Campbell but thank you. But are you sure that Maya never had feelings for this Zig boy?" Dr. Louis asked me, I couldn't answer because I didn't know. Did Maya have feelings for Zig before she met me?

"Yes I'm sure." I answered right away and looked away from her

"Well alright, your hour is done Campbell, remember same time next week." Dr. Louis said as she got up from her grey sofa with me doing the same

"Thank you Dr. Louis." I gave a friendly smile

"But Campbell, try and stay away from Maya a little while." Dr. Louis asked me

"Sure thing." I lied.

I walked out of the office and saw mom sitting in the small waiting room. My mom decided to come up to Toronto after I told her I was going to therapy because she was worried. I couldn't go back home because the Ice Hounds need me and I was starting to do well in my classes.

"So how was the session Cammy?" My mom asked me as she gave me a side hug

"Mom please don't call me Cammy, but it went well." I smiled at me mom who then gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Should we eat out tonight? Maybe go to the Dot?" My mom asked me making me frown, what if Zig is there, or the Mike and Luke?

"Or how about that new Greek restaurant downtown?"

**5:10 a.m.**

I got up from me bed and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I started running in the morning again before going to practice because Dr. Louis said running could help me clear my mind more. As I got outside I saw the sun coming up just a little, I decided to go different route for a change since that's what my life is all about now. Change, I don't really like it but it's going to happen anyway.

As I was running down Park Drive I heard as if someone was behind me or it could be my mind imagination. I soon heard the person running faster behind me, making me run faster. I later cut through the bushes and trees hoping the person wouldn't be following, till I finally reached the street. As I was running down the street, I was about to turn around a corner till I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" The person fell on the ground

"I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone else was running around this part of neighborhood—

"Campbell?" I recognized that voice

"Tori?"

"My god you scared me, was that you that ran into the bushes?" She asked

"That was you running behind me?" I asked her

"Yeah, when I saw you running into the bushes I decided to go another way because I thought you were some stranger waiting for me to run by."

"I thought the same. Why are you running early in the morning anyway?" I asked Tori as I helped her off the ground

"What just because I act like a princess makes you think I don't run in the morning?" Tori rolled her eyes "Why are you running out in my neighborhood anyway?"

"Well as a hockey player I have to run; besides I decided to go a different route this morning."I told Tori, who began to rub her wrist

"Oh my god did I hurt you? I'm sorry." I began to panic

"It's okay, it's probably sprained." Tori huffed

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked Tori hoping she wouldn't freak out about her wrist

"It's okay I can manage. I was just jogging home anyway." Tori jogged passed me and began going down the street

"Are you sure?" I yelled out

"Yes Jersey Boy, go do what hockey players do I guess." Tori yelled back, still jogging down the street

"See you at school." I said to myself, I turned and began to run again

**I'm beginning to ship Tori and Campbell now. Tampbell? Cori? Cori that's good.**


End file.
